1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicle wheel and brake repair and particularly relates to a fixture for supporting and holding a wheel hub and, if present, the accompanying brake rotor assembly during removal, repair and/or reinstallation of the wheel hub.
2. Description of Prior Developments
In order to repair or replace the wheel bearings, wheel bearing seals and/or the brake rotor assemblies from medium to large sized vehicles such as delivery trucks and the like, mechanics must first remove the wheel hub from its axle.
As used herein, the term hub assembly is meant to encompass vehicle wheel hubs both with and without attached brake rotors. In those vehicles fitted with disc brakes, the brake rotor disc is generally attached to the wheel hub so that removal and repair of the disc brake requires removal of the wheel hub as well. Unfortunately, such hub and rotor assemblies are relatively heavy, cumbersome and generally difficult to remove, replace and manipulate.
It has been a customary requirement for two mechanics or repairmen to remove and replace such hub assemblies due to their large size and weight. That is, once a vehicle has been jacked up and its tires removed, one mechanic would stand in front of the exposed hub assembly and another mechanic would stand to the rear and together they would pull the hub assembly from its axle and lower the hub assembly to the ground. It can be appreciated that due to the heavy weight of these hub assemblies, back injuries and crushed fingers and toes were not uncommonly experienced during such operations.
After lowering the hub assembly to the ground, one mechanic would hold the hub assembly and prevent it from rolling around on the shop floor while the other mechanic would knock or hammer out the wheel bearings and wheel bearing seals which were typically press fit within the hub assembly. During such procedures, the hub assembly would frequently become soiled from the dirt and debris typically covering the shop floor. This would necessitate subsequent removal of the dirt prior to reinstallation of the hub assembly on its axle.
Another problem associated with the aforementioned hub assembly removal procedure is the frequent occurrence of damage to the wheel bearing seals. Such seals are generally formed with delicate, thin-sectioned elastomeric seal lips. During the forceful pulling and pushing required to remove and install the hub assembly, the hub assembly would often be skewed at an angle to the axis of the wheel axle thereby placing extreme loads on the bearing seals. Such loads often scratched or tore the seal lip material thereby rendering the seal useless and requiring its replacement.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus or fixture which allows a single operator or mechanic to quickly and with little effort remove, support, repair and replace the hub assembly of a vehicle such as found on medium and heavy duty trucks.